


In the arms of a Winged Beauty

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Barry Allen is a meta, not just any meta but a very special one that Damien Dahrk has his eyes set on. Leonard Snart is rescued by Barry one night and promises to keep his secret, along with protecting him





	In the arms of a Winged Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoriginalicecreamqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalicecreamqueen/gifts).



Earthly. 

 

The smell filters into his nose as he tries to breath. The dirt is being piled onto him, the shadows laughing at him as he struggles, struggles to get free but it's no use. The more he moves the more the dirt falls quicker around him. 

 

“This is what you get Snart, we told you not to cross Scudder. Crossing Scudder means crossing Darhk and that's something you just don't do. We warned you and yet you didn't listen.” Mardon chuckles. The older Mardon continues to toss the worm-Filled dirt on top of him, the younger one only stands by and watches intently at what his brother does. 

 

“Please.” Len tries to say. It's a struggle to find the words and each time that he does, the dirt fills his lungs and he's coughing. “Please. Mark…” 

 

Mark laughs. “The great Captain Cold, Begging. Never thought I'd see the day.” 

 

“Desperate people.” Clyde adds. “Finish up. I've got places to be and I don't want to be out all night.” 

 

Mark finishes, laughing as he tosses the shovel to the side and walks away. 

 

Len closes his eyes. This can't be how he goes out, this can't be how it ends for him. 

 

                                             ---

  
  


“I know Iris. I know! Okay what was I supposed to do? Let him die?” The voice follows Len, he sits up in a bed that clearly isn't his, a room that he knows for sure isn't his. He puts a hand to his head. There's a bandage around it and he's trying to remember. The last thing that happened, the Mardon brothers were burying him. 

 

He saw darkness, his mother and his entire life flash before his eyes. 

 

And after that, there was nothing. He doesn't remember what happened after he blacked out. 

 

Len slips out of bed, finds a clean white shirt on the chair by the bed and slips it on. He notices now that he's clean, the dirt and grime is gone from his body. Someone must have given him a bath and he didn't even realize it, slept through it. 

 

“Please Barry. What if he's working for Damien Dahrk? What if when we let him go he decides to let his boss know just where you are? What then? You know that he's out to get you.” The woman, Iris was getting louder. Len peeked through the door and stopped for a second. He could see the one, Iris. She was pretty, dressed head to toe in a read pantsuit and she was glaring, angry. 

 

And then Len stopped. His heart jumping a little.  

 

He had only heard about it, heard about metas with wings. Most of the people in Central City thought it was only a myth. Only one or two metas had them and Damien Dahrk had found them already. 

 

Never had they been seen again. 

 

The wings extend from the back of the man. He's slim, taller than the woman and he's pacing around the living room. His shirt is off and Len can see dirt covering his chest. He must have been the one to save him. 

 

But why? 

 

“Iris I was given this ability to help people. I was sent here to help. He needed help.” 

 

“He's also a criminal. Do you not know who he is? That's Leonard Snart! The son of Lewis Snart, Damien Darhk’s former right hand man. Lately he's been getting in business that Darhk doesn't approve. Messing around with people that are close with Dahrk Barr. If he finds out that he's alive…. We're in trouble.” 

 

“We'll be fine Iris. I won't let anything happen to you. The moment that he wakes up, I'll let him know not to tell anyone where we are.” 

 

“And you think that's going to work? Barry I'm sorry but the moment that he wakes up I think we need to turn him in and call the police. It's the right thing.” 

 

Len closes the door. He needs to get out. 

 

He quickly looks around the room, trying to find something that can help him. He's on what looks like the third floor and that's just his luck. 

 

He quickly opens the window once he hears footsteps approaching but it's too late. The door opens and Barry walks in. He's got a shirt on now and it's covering his wings. 

 

Len is a little hurt, he did want to see them up close and personal. 

 

“What do you think you're doing?” Barry asks. Len just shrugs. 

 

“I was trying to escape. I heard the two of you out there and I'm not waiting around to be carted off by the cops.” 

 

Barry looks flustered in the face. Almost a Scarlet color in his face. He looks adorable. 

 

He turns and walks out the room, coming back moments later with Iris. 

 

Len eyes her up and down. She looks angry, her lips are curled into a snarl and her eyes are unreadable. 

 

“Damn right we're going to turn you in. You work for Damien Dahrk. The man owns this city. Hunts people like Barry. If we don't turn you in you're going to tell and I can't have that happening.” 

 

Len looks at Iris and then to Barry who still has his eyes glued to the ground. 

 

He's nervous. 

 

“Is she always this uptight?” Len jokes. Barry chuckles a little and Iris glares at the two of them. 

 

“I might be uptight but you're still going in. Our dad works for the CCPD and as soon as I call him you're gone.” 

 

She leaves the room. 

 

“So the two of you are related?” 

 

“Her dad took me in when my mom passed and my dad was ---- She's looking out for me. As you probably saw… I have wings.” 

 

“And Damien loves the metas with wings. Says you all gives him his immortality.” 

 

Barry scoffs. “That's why most people want us. It's not like that with all of us. Most give different powers. If he gets me then he'll just gain speed. But it's also more than that  Leonard. Our wings come from something more than  just the particle  accelerator. Didn't you ever wonder why only a handful of us have them? Why it's such a rare thing?” Barry still for a second. “Are you really going to turn me over to him?” 

 

Len takes a seat on the bed.

 

He really shouldn't. As far as Damien Darhk knows Len shouldn't even be walking around. However, if he comes waltzing in with the meta of Dahrk’s dreams then he'll be welcomed with open arms and back in the fold. 

 

But…..

 

“I'll think about it Scarlet.” 

 

“Thank you! Wait, why did you call me Scarlet? “ 

 

“When you blush you turn Scarlet. “ 

 

That makes Barry blush and prove Len right. 

When Iris comes back into the room Len is long gone and Barry just stands by dumbstruck as though he didn't let the crook escape out the window while he had his back turned. 

 

                                                    *

  
  


“Where the hell were you!?” It's the first thing that Len hears when he enters his safe house later that day. His sister is sitting on the couch, nail file in hand and Mick is next to her with a beer in hand and the television onto a nonsense football game that neither one of them are that interested in. When the door opens Lisa is the first to speak. 

 

Len shrugs, walking in and closing the door behind him. He locks it, shuts any windows and blinds that they might have left open and takes a seat next to Mick who hands him a beer. He takes a swig, letting it burn down his throat. 

 

“Answer me Lenny.” Lisa growls. “Darhk had told us that he had taken care of you.” She makes small quotations with her fingers. 

 

“Well that much is true. I was out at Saints and Sinners, the Mardon brothers had cornered me and buried me six feet under. He thought that he had taken care of me.” 

 

Lisa opens her mouth, shock covers her face. 

 

“You were buried alive!? Lenny how are you… why aren't you….” 

 

“Having a very peaceful dirt nap? I guess the brothers are as dumb as they look. They left an opening and I managed to get out.” 

 

She scans his face for a brief second. He's gotten use to lying. Even to her. He made a promise, and if he keeps it, he can use Barry to his advantage instead of Darhk. 

 

Lisa is on her feet in an instant and pulling her brother into a hug. “We need to keep it that way. Make sure that Damien doesn't know you survived. We don't need him coming after you.” 

 

Len pulls back. “That means no heists for me. Can't have him tracking me down until the time is right. Until I want him to know that he can't get rid of Leonard Snart that easily.” 

 

Lisa punches his shoulder. “You're stupid, you know that?” 

 

Len shrugs. “Perhaps. Now, I need to catch up on my beauty rest. Don't bother me.” 

 

                                 -

 

Barry sat In bed, holding his phone tightly in his hands as he waited. He didn't tell Iris but he had given Leonard his phone number just in case. It was much more for the fact that secretly Barry didn't trust the man and as long as he had him in his back pocket he could have control or at least some control over what goes on with him and Dahrk finding out about him.

 

His phone buzzes in his hand. 

 

**Unknown: Your secret is safe with me.**

 

Barry let's out a sigh of relief. He doesn't have to worry about that. That's the good thing. 

 

There's a knock on his door. Barry sits up, tosses his phone on the bed and heads towards the door. He opens it and sees It standing there. 

 

“How you holding up?” She asks. Iris waits and Barry let's her in. She takes a seat on the edge of the bed and Barry follows suit. 

 

“Good. I mean I have faith that he won't tell anyone that he met a Winged Meta. He didn't seem like the type.” 

 

Barry nods. 

 

He didn't seem like the type of person to Snitch on someone but also he did seem like the one that would use what he knows to get what he wants. 

 

“And the fact that you think he's cute probably doesn't help either.” 

 

Barry goes wide-eyed. “What?” 

 

Iris grins. “oh come on Barr, I saw the way you talked about him, the way that you looked at him. You think he's cute.” 

 

“That's not….” Barry looks away. “Yeah, he's cute but he would never go for me.” 

 

“And you shouldn't go for him! Barr he's a criminal. A dangerous one at that. He could hurt you or worse.” 

 

“Don't you think I know that Iris? But it's not going like that. Just because I think he's cute doesn't mean anything. He's just someone that I have to keep an eye on. He knows the truth about me, I know who he works for and what could happen if he chooses to rat me out. I know exactly what I'm doing Iris.” 

 

Iris sighs. “I hope so Barr. For everyone's sake I really do.” 

 

When she leaves out the room Barry sends one more text to Len. 

 

_ Meet me at the docks tonight. Midnight. We need to talk.  _

 

The phone buzzes seconds later. 

 

_ Okay  _

 

                               -

 

Barry's never done anything like this. He stands underneath one of the awnings on the docks while it drizzles. His wings are itching, itching to spread out from underneath the stuffy brown trench coat that he's got on. Sometimes he thinks that maybe they have a mind of their own. 

 

Barry looks at his watch. Five minutes until midnight. He still had five minutes for Leonard to show up, also five minutes for everything to be a lie and that Leonard was actually gathering Dahrk and they were coming for him. 

 

“Why do you look so nervous Barry?” Len's drawl comes out of the shadows, like some cheesy 80s villain just as he steps into the dim lighting. 

 

“I'm not nervous. I just didn't think that you were gonna show. I'm sorry if I have little faith in a crook.” 

 

Len laughs. “Cute. Look. If I wanted to turn you in I would have. The moment that I left I would have called Damien Dahrk and told him that I had found another one. But if I had, then what would have been the point? As far he knows, I'm not supposed to be among the living.” 

 

Barry blinks a few times. That's right. When he had found Len he was six feet under. Darhk’s signature had been left on the makeshift grave. Leonard Snart was not to be among the living.

 

“I need to verify and know for sure that you won't tell anyone.” 

 

Leonard holds up two fingers. “I swear I won't tell anyone what you are. I'll take that to my grave if I have to.” 

 

Barry nods his head. “Thank you, Leonard.” 

 

“Please, Call me Captain Cold. Leonard is so…. Professional.” 

 

Barry grins. “Fine. Captain Cold.” 

  
  



End file.
